


Caught in the Rain

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Attempt at Romance, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Otoya has freckles, Rain, Tokiya's so in love he's shook, inspired by new cards from SL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: It wasn't supposed to rain but it does, both of them are drenched and Otoya is so breathtaking Tokiya can't believe this is real.10 years and I still can't write summaries.Fluff inspired by new cards, title is taken from the game as well.





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For wonderful rOuletTe Hell, we deserve fluff after that killing spree

Tokiya cursed under his breath as he followed Otoya to the nearest bower. He checked the weather, four different forecasts in fact, and none said it’s going to rain! If it did Tokiya wouldn’t ask his boyfriend out on a picnic date. They’d stay indoors, most likely occupied with some... other activities.

Back on a track. Focus, Ichinose, focus!

Despite having the whole date ruined and being completely drenched Otoya was laughing as he ran, the most beautiful sound Tokiya ever heard. Tokiya started to appreciate the rain falling onto them. If it managed to bring that sound to life it couldn’t be that bad.

“Oops!” Otoya laughed even louder as he jumped over a puddle at the entrance to the bower, nearly falling into it if it wasn’t for Tokiya to stop the fall. 

“Be more careful!” he said, his voice too light to even resemble a reprimand. They were already wet, he didn’t need Otoya to fall and get  _ dripping _ wet when they didn’t have any spare clothes to change or even a towel to dry off.

“But it’s so fun! Tokiya!” out of sudden Otoya threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, nose bumping against Tokiya’s. At this proximity Tokiya could see every little freckle on Otoya’s nose, faint against his sun kissed skin. Beautiful. Stunning.  _ His. _

There were times when Tokiya felt like he needed to take a moment to himself to absorb the information that this was real. He loved Otoya and Otoya loved him  _ back _ and they were as happy as they could be, all while having to keep their love secret. Idol industry was ruthless like that.

“I’m glad we went out today.” Otoya’s smile got even wider if possible, his eyes so full of affection Tokiya felt unworthy to be the one they looked at. 

“Even if it rains?”

“Even then.” Those beautiful red eyes closed, good because Tokiya felt like melting under their gaze, and that smile was against his lips and  _ oh _ they were kissing. That was nice.

Tokiya lost himself to the kiss, tasting sugar from the sweet Otoya was munching on before the rain got to them and sunshine and something so incredibly  _ Otoya _ there was no taste Tokiya could use to describe it with. 

Otoya giggled. “I love you, Tokiya~!” Tokiya felt his face warm up at a pace that couldn’t be normal. Or healthy.

“I-I…” Tokiya stuttered out, not missing how Otoya’s ears seemed to perk up. He was waiting for it. Don’t let him down, Ichinose. You can do it.

“I… Iloveyoutoo.” The mumble was so incoherent it was a miracle Otoya understood anything. He must have, if the little squeak of joy and the wet kiss placed on his lips were any indication. This time there was a new taste to it. Salty. Tokiya didn’t like it at all.

“What’s wrong?” he asked after breaking the kiss, not failing to notice how Otoya’s mouth seemed to follow his for a moment. As if trying to make the kiss last longer. Adorable.

Otoya shook his head, eyes glistening with tears. “Nothing. It’s just…” he bit his lip, something that would usually make Tokiya feel weak in his knees. 

“I’m so incredibly happy. Thank you, Tokiya.” one hand was moved from where they were wrapped around the boy’s shoulders. Otoya rubbed the heel of his palm in a hopeless attempt at drying the skin from tears and rain. 

Tokiya chuckled. “I’m the one who should say that.” He rested his forehead against Otoya’s, not minding how their breaths mingled together.

“I’m gonna argue with that.”

“Really?” Tokiya raised one brow at that.

“Yeah.” Otoya nodded, smile smaller than before but never leaving his lips. “with my mouth.” He added after a moment of thought. Tokiya couldn’t help but crack up.

“Was that supposed to be romantic?” 

“I didn’t think this through, did I?” 

“No, you did not. You can still do it.” And Otoya did, for long enough neither noticed when the rain stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
